


Room 605

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Seth try to spice up your relationship while on the road.





	Room 605

When you’re on the road constantly, your sex life can be a bit drab. Your options are limited; hotel rooms, locker rooms, and the back of the car you rented for a particular stint in your trip. And when you’ve exhausted all your options multiple times over, you start to get a little antsy for something new.

Which is why I was in the middle of attempting to sext Seth. To make tonight interesting.

It was going pretty well, all things considered. Seth may be able to cut a good promo but his sexting skills are a little lacking. The pictures he sent me were absolutely perfect, but his phrasing could use a little work.

 _‘Convince me’_ I had sent to him, hoping to get some better dirty talk out of him.

 _‘I’m lying here in this big bed and you’re hot as fuck and I wanna get my hands all over that’_ he replied.

“Come on, Seth. Gotta step it up,” I muttered to myself, readying my fingers to type my own reply. Before I could type anything up, another photo appeared of him on the bed, one of his hands holding down the edge of his shorts. “Oh,” I gasped. “That makes up for it.”

 _‘I have no doubt you’ll please me quite well’_ he sent.

“Quite well,” I snorted, shaking my head as I stared at my phone as I sat in the car in the parking lot of the hotel.

 _‘I like being a little rough with your mouth’_ he followed up when I didn’t reply.

 _‘How so’_ I asked. This was it. I knew it was going to get good from here.

 _‘Like if you’re going down on me. What I described…slow and deep and kinda rough so my dick chokes you a little’_ he answered.

At this, I threw my head back, laughing. I clicked out of my messages app, instead pulling up his contact info to call him. “What the fuck, Seth?”

“What? Why are you even calling me, we’re trying this sexting thing, right?” he asked, sounding perturbed.

“You said ‘so my dick chokes you a little.’ You gotta say stuff like that with conviction. If you’re gonna choke me with your dick you gotta own it, babe,” I explained.

“Fine,” he sighed. I heard him shifting around a little before he continued. “If you get your hot little ass up here, I’ll have you choking so hard on my dick you’ll be begging for more,” he rasped. Before I could answer, he hung up.

“Touché,” I muttered, pulling up the messages app once more. ‘Sounds hot. I think I’m close’ I sent to him, climbing out of the car.

‘Good. Room 605’ he replied as I scurried through the hotel lobby to the elevator. When I opened the door to our room, I was greeted with the sight of Seth all sprawled out on the bed, shirtless with his gym shorts hanging low on his hips. “That was hard,” he whined, getting up from the bed to meet me at the door.

“Are you?” I quipped, closing the door behind me.

“Why don’t you find out?” he asked, arching his hips into mine, pressing me into the door. His erection was hard against my stomach and I moaned. “Is that a yes?” he whispered in my ear, lips trailing across my neck as he rolled his hips against me.

“God, yes,” I moaned, arching into him.

“I think I promised you something,” he said, moving back from me. I nodded and dropped to my knees in front of him, hands pulling on the waistband of his shorts. His dick came free from its confines and I moaned again, seeing him hard and ready for me, tip glistening with pre-cum. When I darted my tongue out to swipe at the head of his cock, he hissed and gripped my hair in one hand. “Don’t fucking tease me,” he ordered, pushing my head down closer to his length.

I could feel myself getting wetter at his tone of voice, at the way he was staring down at me, eyes half lidded and dark. As I opened my mouth, he shoved me down his length until the head of his cock hit the back of my throat. I gagged slightly, trying to move away but he held my head down. “Oh no,” he muttered, pumping his hips while he held my head in place. “You told me to own it, I will. I want you choking on this dick until you’re dripping wet and begging me to fuck you,” he growled. He punctuated his statement with a particularly hard thrust and I gagged again. My hands gripped his bare thighs, tears forming in my eyes as he held me in place, not moving.

When he finally wrenched me off his dick, I took heaving breaths in as he pulled me to my feet. “Seth, please,” I begged as his hands travelled up my shirt, fingers rolling my nipples. He ignored me for a moment, opting instead to bite and suck at the skin of my neck. “Seth,” I whined, arching into his movements.

“Please what?” he asked, a smirk on his face.

“Fuck me,” I said, moving forward to crush our lips together. He groaned into the kiss, hands going to my hips to direct me to the bed. When the back of my knees hit the bed, he pulled back for a moment to rid me of my clothes before pushing me backwards.

“What do you want?” he asked, brushing the head of his cock against my clit, settling himself between my legs.

“Fuck, you,” I whined, rolling my hips against him to try to get more friction.

“You have me,” he smirked, keeping himself just out of reach.

“Please, Seth. I want your dick inside of me. Please, please fuck me,” I begged, arching into him once again. Seth leaned down, pressing his lips to my neck again as he thrust into me in one swift move, moaning as his hips were flush against mine.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he groaned, setting a harsh pace. I cried out as he continued his quick pace, hitting me in all the right spots.

“Seth, I’m gonna-“ I breathed, hands clawing at his shoulders.

“You wanna come?” he asked, thrusting into me even quicker. “Do it. I want to watch you come all over my cock, want to see you come undone around me.”

“Fuck, Seth,” I groaned, my back arching off the bed as one of his thumbs pressed into my clit.

“Come for me,” he commanded, eyes connected to mine. I cried out, coming hard around him, his name the only word on my lips. His hips stuttered moments after my breathing started to calm, and he was coming as well. “Fucking hell,” he muttered, pulling out of me slowly.

“I still say we have to work on your sexting,” I giggled, throwing one leg over his and cuddling into his side.

“You still enjoyed the end result,” he reminded me, a scowl on his face.

“You said ‘so my dick chokes you a little,’ Seth. Come on,” I smiled, poking him in the shoulder.

“Fine. I’ll work on it. Happy?” he asked, putting his arm around me.

“Ecstatic,” I replied, cuddling even closer to him as I closed my eyes, settling down for sleep.


End file.
